Sequel of How The Ticket Looks So Creamy
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Sequel. Sequel. KibumxKyuhyun. BL. Yaoi
"Sequel of How The Ticket Looks So Creamy"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini bisa di sebut sequel?

.

.

.

.

Notice : Silent Lips akan di usahakan lanjut. Tapi bukan dlm waktu dekat^^

.

.

.

.

Here ya go! Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi keluar bersamanya. Mereka semakin dekat. Memang masih dalam konteks pertemanan, tetapi teman-teman mereka menganggap bahwa chemistry di antara mereka itu sangat tampak seperti sebuah hubungan yang istimewa. Di tambah lagi berat badan Kyuhyun bertambah delapan kilogram berkat selalu di sumpeli berbagai makanan dari seluruh negri oleh Kibum, pipinya yang putih semakin chubby dan sangat menggemaskan. Pencapaian yang sangat luar biasa dalam sejarah hidup Kyuhyun selama ini. Tetapi hari ini pipi itu terlihat seperti meminta di gigit. Sang empunya pipi menggemaskan itu tengah dalam mode suramnya. Pipi di gembungkan dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Aura di sekitarnya mengerikan. Benda-benda yang menghalanginya beraktivitas akan di hancurkannya. Entah itu di hancurkan dalam bentuk di banting atau pun hal-hal ekstrim lainnya seperti celana dalam yang di blender bersama susu beserta kalengnya sehingga rusaklah si blender yang tak mengenal dosa itu.

Beginilah Kyuhyun jika dalam mode galau, kesal, badmood, dan sebal. Galau karena tugas kuliah menumpuk, kesal karena presentasinya di tolak oleh dosen killernya, badmood karena galau dan kesal yang pertama, lalu sebal karena segala masalah yang menimpanya bersumber dari Kibum. Ya Kim Kibum. Memang tidak ada hubungannya sih. Tetapi menurut Kyuhyun ada. Sangat ada. Semua kesuraman harinya adalah Kibum si objek dari semua masalahnya.

"Wow!" Kata takjub itu keluar dari mulut Kibum saat ia baru saja membuka pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Takjub. Keterkejutannya adalah sebaliknya. Begitu ia membuka pintu rumah yang di tinggali oleh Kyuhyun seorang diri itu, di kakinya sudah di sambut oleh panci kotor, handuk, dan mi berceceran yang berasal dari panci yang malang itu. Kibum melangkah hati-hati. Banyak genangan air dan kopi bubuk yang juga menyambut sebagai karpet merah di rumah itu.

Begitu Kibum masuk, ia lagi-lagi menyaksikan perabotan malang yang tidak pada tempatnya di rumah itu. Di tambah Kyuhyun yang duduk selonjor di lantai dan di temani oleh teko berisi air panas terlihat dari kepulan asap yang keluar dari teko itu. Pakaiannya lusuh. Selusuh mukanya. Auranya juga menyeramkan. Tetapi Kibum memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun.

"Hey. Aku datang." Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya saat ia tak menerima respon dari Kyuhyun. Tangannya melambai-lambai di depan muka orang yang melamun itu. Entah melamunkan apa. Kibum melihat ke arah teko yang masih mengepulkan asap. Ia memegangnya. Di tangannya sudah terasa tidak terlalu panas. Jadi bisa Kibum tebak bahwa Kyuhyun sudah dalam posisi suram seperti ini sudah sedari tadi. Kibum menggeser segala benda yang menghalanginya untuk duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Bersender pada tembok dan duduk di lantai. Bahu mereka sengaja bersentuhan, agar Kyuhyun segera sadar bahwa ada satu kehidupan yang baru datang. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun bangun dari lamunannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kibum. Lama. Lama. Lalu tiba-tiba dengan pandangan geramnya ke Kibum, Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Kibum dan menggulingkannya. Mereka saling tindih-menindih secara bergantian. Pergulatan seru terjadi. Pukulan dan jambakan anarkisme dari Kyuhyun terkadang berhasil mendarat pada Kibum. Tanpa tahu apa penyebab Kyuhyun menjadi seperti itu, Kibum mencoba menghentikan kegiatan anarkisme yang Kyuhyun lampiaskan padanya. Hingga akhirnya, Kibum menemukan seutas tali saat Kyuhyun sedang menindihnya dan menampari mukanya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kibum berhasil membalikkan keadaan. Kini ia juga sudah mengikat kedua tangan Kyuhyun bersama kedua kakinya. Barulah Kyuhyun bisa tenang dan Kibum bisa selamat dari babak belur yang akan terus berlanjut jika tidak segera di hentikan.

"Tegapkan badanmu. Tarik napas pelan lalu keluarkan. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun memandangi bibir Kibum saat Kibum berbicara. Ia sedikit mengerti meski emosinya sudah sedikit berkurang. Lalu kyuhyun melakukan apa yang Kibum perintahkan padanya. Setelah Kyuhyun mulai tenang, Kibum bisa meninggalkannya dan mengambilkan air putih untuk Kyuhyun, ia juga mencari kotak obat untuk luka wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mendadak gila? Tidak. Dia hanya sedang berada di bawah titik terendah dari batas penerimaan tubuhnya. Kibum mengerti. Ia pernah melihat satu yang seperti Kyuhyun. Saat itu rekan bisnisnya mengalami kebangkrutan. Reaksinya hampir sama seperti Kyuhyun. Tetapi tidak sampai gila. Hanya seperti pelampiasan sesaat.

Tiga jam setelah kejadian tak terduga yang di terima Kibum dari Kyuhyun itu, kini Kyuhyun mulai tenang. Kibum terus mengajaknya bicara. Apa saja. Terkadang mengajaknya bercanda. Meski candaan Kibum terasa garing dan tak berpengaruh. Kibum tak membiarkan Kyuhyun melamun lagi. Ia memegangi pipi Kyuhyun agar menaruh seluruh atensinya pada dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengangguk. Ia juga sudah membalas cerita tak penting Kibum.

"Mau bercerita?"

"Aku..." Kibum memerhatikan mimik muka Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat seperti enggan, matanya belum fokus ke arah Kibum. Maka Kibum mencabut bulu kaki Kyuhyun berharap agar rasa sakit akan mengembalikan Kyuhyun pada kesadarannya. Kibum menerima respon "aww" tanda Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja.

Kibum tersenyum lega. Idenya berhasil meski mendapat umpatan-umpatan harus di sensor dari bibir sexy Kyuhyun.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku di suruh membuat game. Bukan game yang sedang dalam penyempurnaan itu. Ini tugas kuliah. Gamenya sederhana. Tetapi aku melakukan cheating dan dosenku tahu itu. Aku menggunakan software yang praktis hanya tinggal copy dan paste pada pembuatan programnya. Tetapi asal kau tahu saja aku tak menggunakan software curang itu untuk project gameku. Karena aku terlalu menaruh fokusku pada gameku sendiri, kupikir mungkin tak apa jika aku melakukan cheating pada tugas kuliahku. Dan pada saat presentasi, aku melamun. Kau tahu apa yang ku lamunkan saat itu?" Kibum menggeleng menerima aura hitam Kyuhyun yang merayap perlahan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kau. Kau yang kulamunkan waktu itu sehingga aku tak di beri kesempatan menjawab saat dosenku bertanya. Itu karena kau Kibum! Karena kau menciumku!" Di bagian akhir kalimatnya, wajah Kyuhyun berubah merah. Itu adalah pengakuan memalukan.

"Aku? Menciummu? Kapan?" Kibum menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Di tangannya masih ada handuk kecil yang berisi es batu untuk mengompres lebam di wajahnya.

"Kau! Masih tidak mau mengaku?! Apa mau kutambah lagi dengan tendangan berputarku huh?!" Kibum terkekeh geli. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya saat tertawa kecil seperti itu.

"Lihat kondisi tangan dan kakimu yang terikat dulu jika ingin mengancam orang."

"Sial. Brengsek kau Kibum!"

"Aku tidak pernah menciummu. Kecuali kemarin. Itu ciuman tidak sengaja. Makanya jalan hati-hati. Sudah tahu tali sepatu lepas seharusnya kau ikat dulu. Jadi bukan salahku jika kau jatuh menimpaku dan kita berciuman."

"Apa?! Kau menyalahkanku, begitu?!"

"Itu karena kecerobohanmu."

"Yak! Itu bukan murni kesalahanku! Itu juga salahmu karena kau ada disitu."

"Baiklah. Aku mengalah kali ini. Jadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti menghancurkan isi rumahmu ini Cho Kyuhyun yang gendut?"

"Ge-gendut? Aku?! Yak! Kubunuh kau! Kumutilasi lalu kukuliti setelah itu mati kau Kibum brengsek!"

"Hahaha lihat dulu kondisimu. Baiklah. Apa maumu?"

"Bereskan rumah ku."

"Hanya itu?" Kibum memandang Kyuhyun remeh. Terlalu mudah bagi Kibum. Tetapi juga berat.

"Yup."

"Kalau begitu tidak setimpal dengan kesalahanku yang hanya menciummu itu pun tidak sengaja."

"Tidak menerima penolakan."

"Kalau begitu aku meminta lebih agar impas." Tantang Kibum.

"Apa?"

"Ini."

"Mmmppphhhh..." suara ciuman basah terdengar di segala sudut rumah yang sepi itu setelahnya. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menjadi tawanan Kibum masih dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki yang terikat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udh cukup kan sequelnya?

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Btw itu pengalaman Fi kemaren. Presentasi gagal, makalah dirobek dosen, down. Tapi ada pelajaran yg diambil. Fi jadi tahu kesalahan Fi dan ga merasa bener sendiri. Lagian byk yg ngalamin kyk Fi kog hehe^^ dosen killer. Makasih.


End file.
